Making Memories of Us
by MssrTragicandConsumptive
Summary: There are millions of moments in every life that make it worth living. These are the moments of the Marauders. The good and the bad.  Remus/Sirius James/Lily
1. Snake Eyes

**Snake Eyes**

"Sirius, they are watching me." James stated meekly.

"No, you are staring at them." Sirius retorted, rolling his eyes.

"_Who wouldn't_?" James snapped. He was about a foot away from the Black family pet snack, who had been mounted on the wall after its death. It had three sets of eyes.

"Lets leave, before it comes for us." James urged.

"Agreed. Though it would only come for you." Sirius smirked.

"What? Why?" James sputtered.

"Because you corrupted me." Sirius said gravely.

"Errr...right."


	2. BlackMail

**Blackmail**

"Special delivery!"

Remus looked over his book to see Sirius, holding an envelope in his mouth and looking horrible amused.

"You are drooling on the letter. What is this about?" He snagged the letter from Sirius' teeth and looked at it.

"It is a formal inquisition for your O' so needed presence in the map making tonight."

"Right. So you are breaking rules. Why was the letter in your mouth?"

"Blackmail."

"You are blackmailing me?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No-" Sirius grinned widely. "Black-" He pointed to himself. "Mail." He pointed at the envelope.

Remus groaned and dropped his face into his hands as Sirius continued to look and feel very clever.


	3. Ricochet

**Ricochet**

"Sirius Black. You re not going to set those off in the dormitory." Remus snapped testily. He had seen many a stupid thing in his time with the three stooges, but this was plainly an abuse of common sense.

Sirius looked down at the mass of muggle fireworks in his hands and smiled sweetly.

The ricochets left deep scorch marks on everything in the room.


	4. Facade

**Facade**

There are many things Remus Lupin is good at. There are also many things he can endure without loosing his temper. He is the master of keeping his emotions very close and personal.

However, he is incapable of wearing his facade around Sirius, who always knows exactly what he is thinking. Especially now, when Remus hurts the most and still won't explain why he is feverish and covered in bandages again.

Sirius doesn't ask this time. He simply pulls Remus into a hug and stays silent.


	5. Rumors

**Rumors**

"Sirius, you know..." a third-year Hufflepuff girl started, standing next to Sirius and looking slightly irritated.

"'You know what'?" Sirius exchanged a look with James and Remus.

"There is a rumor going around that...that you are seeing Remus." She looked at the scarred up boy behind Sirius with something like disapproving jealousy glinting in her amber eyes.

Sirius stared at her for a good long time, until the mood became uncomfortable and then, much to Remus' mortification, Sirius caught him around the waist and kissed him soundly. The girl went red with anger and fled.

Remus yanked away, a hand over his mouth. He shivered, and then smacked Sirius right across the face before storming away.

"Smooth." James said.

Sirius held his face with a hand and made a rather gruesome expression as he registered the results of his impulse.

"Where did he learn to hit like that?"


	6. Pride

**Pride**

Sirius was entirely to prideful to apologize to Remus for kissing him.

And entirely to full of himself to admit he liked it.

It was certainly a good thing Remus was good at letting things go, because after a few days he started speaking to the other boy again. They never spoke of what had transpired in the hall.


	7. Lock and Key

**Lock and Key**

In Fifth year, Remus swore that his evil emotions would be kept under lock and key. He was not one to run around and flaunt how he was feeling, just because he had so much to feel. It normally only caused trouble for all who were involved.

By Sixth year, Sirius convinced Remus that there was no good reason to keep hiding how he was feeling. Shortly after that they both agreed that know one ought to know about them snogging in the restricted section. For practical reasons.

By Seventh year, no one gave a damn what Remus and Sirius did. In the library or not.


	8. Cunning

**Cunning**

James came into the Common Room, running his fingers through his hair. He approached, feeling cunning and sexy. He angled in on his red-haired target, who stood promptly and turned.

"Come near me Potter, and this pumpkin pasty is going up your nose." Lily Evans snapped, her eyes unamused as she raised the Pasty threateningly.

James spent the next week removing spicy pumpkin filling from his nose.


	9. Damaged

**Damaged**

Remus stared at Sirius. Sirius stared at James.

In front of them sat Peter.

Under Peter's large behind is Lily Evans' wand, damaged beyond repair.

"I will give you a five second head start." James growled threateningly. Peter paled.


	10. Reign

**Reign**

James looks at Sirius, under the sheets of his bed, sleeping the summer before Sixth year away.

"O' Great Lord of Pillows, _get up._" James said, prodding Sirius hard in the side.

"Go away. I haven't finished my reign." Sirius grumbled groggily.

"It's three in the afternoon!" James cried, throwing his hands in the air.


	11. Lapse

**Lapse**

Sometimes Sirius suffers a lapse in self control. Especially when Snape harasses Remus after a full moon.

"Are you just clumsy, or failing dragon fighting training? Because with how sick you are all the time, I hardly think that a decent profession." Snape sneered. Remus ignored his taunts calmly, his face pale and his hands shaking as he held his tongue.

"You really are hopeless." Snape scoffed.

About then, Snape was shoved into the table by a very strong, firm boy arm belonging to Sirius Black. His eyes fixed on Snape, sharp and angry.

Professor Slughorn had to threaten detention before Sirius backed off, growling like an angry dog. He then fixed himself between Remus and Snape, being an overly protective barrier for the rest of the Lesson. Remus privately had no qualms.


	12. Shameless

**Shameless**

James walked into the dormitory thinking about how close to Seventh year they were getting. It was nerve wracking.

He then registered Remus and Sirius, kissing furiously on Sirius' tangled bed.

"NWAAAAAAAAAG-" He wailed.

"AAAAAARGGGG-" Remus cried, clinging to Sirius.

"Dammit James!" Sirius gasped, watching Remus invent a new shade of red.

"You are shameless." James pointed at Sirius, still pinning Remus to the bed.

"And evil. Your point?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.


	13. Skin Deep

**Skin Deep**

"I'm going to die!" Peter exclaimed, he had come into the Common Room in obvious distress. His porky little face was screwed up in terror and rather red.

Remus, Sirius, and James all look up.

Petter thrust out his hand for inspection.

"It is a _splinter_!" Peter declared.

The other three rolled their eyes.


	14. Velvet

**Velvet**

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked, walking into the dormitory.

Sirius raised his face from a pile of fabric in his arm.

"Velvet." He grinned stupidly.

Remus stared, then turned and walked back out of the room, deciding not to ask.


	15. Legend

**Legend**

It was dark in the Common Room, and only two people sat by the coals of the dead fire.

"It was a dark and stormy night..."

"James-"

"Yes Lily?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice.


	16. Smirk

**Smirk**

Sirius had a grin that only could me trouble. It would reach his mischievous eyes and make them sparkle brilliantly.

When Sirius came sauntering in wearing this particularly unnerving smile, Remus frowned deeply and stood, arms folded over his chest.

"Sirius, what have you gone and done?" Remus asked. He only got a smirk in response.

"I haven't done it yet." He said slowly.

Remus is then pinned into a squishy armchair and ravished with tickles be the diabolical Black.


	17. Poison

**Poison**

Remus raised his head from the bathroom rubbish bin, his face pale and green tinted. He hiccuped loudly and returned to the art of regurgitation.

Beside him Sirius secretly swears he will never let Remus be the potion tester for Snape's potion ever again. Even if it is his turn to do it.


	18. Obsession

**Obsession**

"Chocolate isn't something you just...just _wolf down_, Peter!" Remus said in horror, his brows constricting angrily.

"Hmmmmfrl?" Peter said through a messy mouthful of Remus' favorite chocolate. Remus looked as if he might explode from the internalized fury.

"You've got an obsession, mate." Peter smacked loudly, reaching for another bar.

"You are about to understand the meaning of that obsession." Remus snapped and stabbed Peter's hand with his quill, which made Peter drop the bar and yowl.

"That _hurt_, Moony!"

"Good." Remus growled.


	19. Gamble

**Gamble**

Remus Lupin has never gambled on a thing in his life. He has never felt it was worth the risk to pick a fight with fate. Especially because he has lost so much already. He was not tempted to test the limits.

However, when his friends sit him down and explain that they have found a way to help him through the full moons, he is sorely tempted to gamble on the chance that they could become anamagi. It was Sirius' idea, and he beamed warmly at Remus. He was perfectly confident that they could do it.

Remus found himself torn between hugging the lot of them and crying.

It's not gambling if they know they will be able to do it, Right?


	20. Conquer

**Conquer**

Sirius stood in front of Remus, covered in mud and dripping all over the floor.

"Don't you have better things to do than battle all the mud on the grounds of Hogwarts?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't _battle_ it. I _conquered _it." Sirius stated, a grin growing across his dirty face.

Remus frowned. He didn't like that look.

"Sirius...whatever you are planning to do, I highly suggest you do-"

Sirius tackled Remus to the floor in all his mud-coated glory, leaving them both coated in a layer of muck. Sirius was smiling as Remus glared at him.

"There is mud in my hair."

"That means you are now the queen of all the mud of Hogwarts." Sirius laughed.

"Because you rubbed mud all over me?" Remus tried to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Yes. It is an ancient ritual of the mud people. And together will will rule." Sirius said in a heavy and important way.

"You are a right berk." Remus smiled.

"Yes I am." Sirius smiled back.


	21. Smoke

**Smoke**

Sirius drew in a deep breath off the end of his cigarette, the cool autumn air making him lazy. He is perfectly okay with skipping the first Divinations lesson of Fifth year because he could see exactly how it would play out. Someone would be predicted to die, some girl would have a fit about a love incantation, and he would feel sick in the hot, smelly room.

Remus suddenly materializes from the grove of trees that isolates the little shed. He walks over and leans against the shed next to Sirius.

"Is the great Moony skipping divinations?" Sirius asked, looking shocked as he glanced over at the sandy-brown head of messy curls.

"No," Remus peeked up at him. "It has been canceled."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"James blew something up and you are hiding from prefect duties?"

"Exactly." Remus replied. "You smell wonderful, by the way."

"Do I?" Sirius doesn't hear any sarcasm at all in Remus' voice and he turns a little pink.

"Yes, like...soap and leaves...and smoke." Remus said, looking over the coloring trees.

Sirius looked away. Now he knows he is blushing.


	22. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

Remus is slumped on the sofa in the Common Room and is sporting a bandage on his cheek that is spotted with blood and dark circles under his eyes. His pallor made him look like a ghost.

He had been trying to read, but the gentle patter of rain on the glass window panes was lulling his exhausted body towards sleep. His eyes shut slowly.

"You...look like hell."

Remus reopens his eyes to see Sirius' head, hair damp with rain, peering over the back of the sofa.

"That is rather ironic, being as I feel like hell. How odd." Remus says wearily. "I thought you were running amok with James?"

"We were, until he spotted Lily..." Sirius replied, not meeting Remus' eyes. Remus saw the miss in eye contact. That look meant that he was not telling the whole truth, he had come here with some hidden purpose. Sirius leaned over the sofa and pushed some hair from Remus' sweaty forehead.

"You're warm." He frowned.

"No...I'm cold actually." Remus said in frustration, "Which is why I am huddled on the sofa, shivering." Remus tired to bat his hand away.

"Sit up..." Sirius said gently.

James and Lily walked into the the Common Room half an hour later to a rather endearing sight. Remus was curled against Sirius' chest, sound asleep with Sirius' hand gently twinned in his hair. Sirius himself was reading Remus' abandoned book.

"So that was why he sneaked off..." Lily mused.

"Yeah...worried sick...silly pomf." James said fondly. Lily smiled at James. He smiled back and they exited again as quietly as possible.


	23. Monochrome

**Monochrome**

"What does monochrome mean?" Peter asked.

"The future." Sirius replied distractedly. He and Remus were plotting a new set of lines on the map.

"Yes. Everything in chrome in the future." James agreed.

"You know...that isn't exactly-" Remus started, but Sirius looked at him and winked. Remus smiled.

"Will the candy be chrome too?" Peter asked.

"Yes." The other three said together.

Peter was silent the rest of the night thinking about chrome candy.


	24. Blurred

**Blurred**

There was a loud clunk in the middle of the night and Remus and Sirius started awake. Remus yanked the curtain back from his four-poster to see James sprawled in an awkward pile of teenage boy on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Remus said groggily.

"The world is all_ blurred_!" James said pathetically.

"Put on you're glasses, mate." Sirius said, his head poked from his own curtains.

James moaned tragically, not moving.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes and returned to their sleep.


	25. Tiger

**Tiger**

"You could say it was a tiger..." Sirius offered.

Remus ran the pad of his thumb over of three angry red scars that now adorned his face. One ran right over the bridge of his nose, which he wrinkled in disdain.

"Relax mate, you look wicked cool." James said encouragingly as he set a glass of ice tea in front of both his friends.

"They look sexy." Sirius added, honestly.

Remus turned away, his face dark.

"There is nothing sexy about them."

Sirius and James exchanged helpless looks.


	26. Infamy

**Infamy**

"You are a menace."

"A sexy menace."

"No, just a menace."

Remus and Sirius are standing under the mistletoe right outside the Great Hall. A crowd had gathered quickly upon seeing the newest targets of the social torture. The mistletoe screamed its infamous death threats loud enough to be heard in the Astronomy tower.

"I'm going to kiss you Remus John Lupin." Sirius said close to Remus' ear.

"In front of everyone?" Remus choked.

"In front of everyone." Sirius said gravely. "Or we will surely die."

"F-fine...bugger...just do it." Remus says, his ears getting hot.

The mistletoe threatens to bite ears off if they don't hurry.

Sirius pulls Remus close to him, a hand around his waist as their lips press together gently. Remus feels his heart throb. He feels the mix of adrenaline and excitement twist with pleasure as Sirius tugs him a little closer.

Everyone cheers, watching as them continue their long, loving kiss.

When they pull apart they are both red and smiling.

"Transfiguration then?" Sirius says gruffly.

"Y-yes...we are going to be late."


	27. Monster

**Monster**

Summer is always difficult. Especially for the Lupin family. They are always overjoyed to see their son, home from school for the holidays, but are torn apart by his suffering come the full moon. When Sirius Black followed Remus home the summer between Sixth and Seventh year, they were unsure of how to handle the situation.

Sirius was one of the few people trusted with their beloved son's secret, but they had no idea what sort of person this combat boot wearing, shaggy haired boy was.

They were not expecting what happened the first full moon of the summer.

"You...you let him go _in_?" Mrs. Lupin gasped in horror when John returned from the emotionally traumatizing situation of locking his own son in the basement.

"They assured me it was okay..." John Lupin was frowning deeply, the worry lines on his forehead exaggerated in the dim light of the kitchen. "I couldn't stop him anyway. He was dead set. Said he can't leave Remus alone."

"I...I hope he...knows what he is doing..." She said weakly.

The night was quieter than it ever had been for a full moon.

The tension was only increased.

When dawn finally crept over the garden wall, illuminating the little house in a new day's sunshine, John Lupin went to the basement door. He swallowed as he unlocked it, hesitation eating at him. What would he find in the basement this time? The mangled body of a boy he hardly knew? What would he say to his parents? What would he do?

He opened the door and heard the distinct sound of sobbing. His heart caught in his chest and he froze to the steps.

"I'm...I'm a monster...oh Sirius..." Remus choked out.

"Remus," came a gentle voice, causing the blood to pump hard with relief in John's ears, "You are _not _a monster." Sirius' voice was slow, deep, and amazingly gentle. John crept forward on the stairs, careful not to make any noise. He stopped when he could see the two shapes in the semi-darkness.

"But...But I-" Remus choked. He was shaking all over.

"But nothing. I have told you for years, you are not a monster. You are kind, gentle and sweet. And last I checked, there isn't a monster that wears jumpers and copies poetry." Sirius' tone is so loving and kind. John can make out Sirius' leather jacket thrown over Remus' shoulders. Sirius has tilted Remus chin up so that they are looking eye to eye. John has never seen anyone react this way to Remus. Sirius would have seen everything. The transformation, the beast, the pain...and he was just radiating a love that broke John's heart a million times over. Remus' golden eyes awere sparkling with tears.

"It is not fair..." Sirius said in the same hushed voice, with a fervor to it, "That someone so wonderful has to suffer."

Remus lurched forward suddenly, burying his face into Sirius' chest and letting out another sob. Sirius held him close, stroking his hair and accepting every bit of him, blood soaked and sweaty, shivering in the dawn light. John feels his whole chest ache as he watched this boy press his face to his son's hair and comfort him in a way he has never been able too.

"Shhhhh Remus, you are okay now. You are..."

John returns to the kitchen holding back tears. The look on his face startles his wife.

"Is he dead?" She goes white.

"No...they are fine...more than fine..." He says gruffly. "He...Black...Sirius. Sirius is good for him, Jean. He...he really...he loves him. He is down there holding our boy, and telling him how wonderful he is-" John cut himself off as his voice hitched.

Jean goes to her husband and hugs him tightly, closing her eyes.

"It's about time someone has seen that in him..." She said softly.

From that moment forward, Sirius Black was welcomed warmly to the Lupin family.


	28. Prejudice

**Prejudice**

"...Remus...what are you reading?" James asked as he looked at the cover of the book Remus was absorbed in.

"Pride and Prejudice." Remus responded.

"Isn't that a girl's book?" Peter challenge, making Remus look up.

"No...It's a classic." He said sharply.

"No...it's a girl's book." Peter challenged. "About love and all that sappy stuff."

"So what?" Sirius said, he had just walked in on the conversation. He crossed right to Remus, pushing Peter aside and lowering the book down to looking right at Remus while speaking to boy he had just removed from his path. "What's wrong with sappy?" He smirked, leaning forward and kissing Remus softly on the lips. James smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. Peter made a display of yelling about how nasty and gross they were.

Remus blushed and looked up at Sirius shyly. Sirius had only done that because he actually liked Jane Austin. Secretly.


	29. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

"James Potter, you are a cheater!" Sirius roared.

"I am _not_!" James yelled back, standing up and swelling.

"No one wins that quickly! It's bleeding _chess_ for Merlin's sake! It's suppose to take hours!" Sirius shouted back.

"Children..." Remus muttered as he ducked a knight piece that flew in his direction, continuing to read.


	30. Trapped

**Trapped**

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I, errrr...I think we might be trapped."

Remus and Sirius were pressed flush against each other in a broom closet they had sneaked into trying to avoid Filtch. They had been doing some midnight map work that had gone awry. Peeves had seen them slip into the little closet and had stuck the door with a wad of chewed gum in the lock.

"Yes, we are trapped. I should really find a spell to counter this..." Remus mused privately.

Sirius looked down at Remus, pressed against his chest. It was almost amusing in a way. Remus looked back at him, his eyes glowing softly in the darkness.

"Errrr..." Sirius says awkwardly.

Remus blushed and looks away.


	31. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

When Remus first met Sirius, it wasn't exactly the ideal situation. Sirius had a poor habit of getting angry easily and acting on impulse.

The first thing he did when they were introduced, was trip Remus while the were heading in to bed sorted.

He had gotten a mince pie to the face their second day, which had resulted in have pie in his hair at his first transfiguration lesson . McGonagall had been less then thrilled.

Next, Sirius spilled the contents of Remus' failing potion all down his robes that same Friday.

About two weeks into the school term Remus was afraid of going anywhere that might lead him to Sirius Black. He lived in a state of constant paranoia, waiting for the next assault. He contemplated living in the Library for the next seven years. Every time he saw Sirius he felt like he was going to fall down a flight of stairs.

One morning while Remus was trying to escape the dorm before Sirius woke up, Remus found himself face to face with the one person he had been trying to avoid. Sirius had drawn the curtains around his bed to make it look like he was sleeping, while hiding in the washroom.

Remus froze.

"Errr...Hullo." Sirius said awkwardly.

"G-good morning..." Remus said, flinching back a little.

Sirius fished in his pocket a moment, then withdrew a bar of chocolate. He shoved it into Remus' hands and then stalked away.

Remus watched him go, mouth half opened, then looked down at the chocolate.

He smiled.


	32. Crime

**Crime**

"Remus..."

Remus glared at the three boys in front of him. They were his best mates this morning. Now they were a group of morons covered in slime that they had used to bomb the Slytherin Common Room.

"Don't...don't even _speak_, Sirius Black." Remus growled through clenched teeth. "I can _guarantee _that anything you say will get you _punched_."

Sirius looked at Remus, eyes glittering with contained anger and a look of intense displeasure on his normally calm face, suddenly understanding why he had been made a Prefect. He snapped his jaw shut.


	33. Hell

**Hell**

Remus curled in on himself, holding what was left of him together under the sheets of the little bed in the Hospital Wing. He felt cold, lost, and completely alone.

Sirius walked in silently, went straight to the bed and climbed on, pulling Remus to him wordlessly. Remus clutched the familiar, comforting arms and a ragged sob escaped him painfully. Sirius held onto him and rocked him slowly.

He knew right then he had to do something to save Remus from this hell. He wasn't going to let him be alone ever again.


	34. Shine

**Shine**

Lily smiled as she stepped into the little house that Sirius and Remus had recently moved into. The whole place was neat and tidy and brightly decorated. It had a sort of shine to it, and was lit brilliantly as the afternoon sunlight glinted through the curtain-framed windows. James whistled lowly, impressed.

"Nice, huh?" Sirius said proudly.

"Hell yeah!" James clapped him on the shoulder.

"I like it." Remus said happily. His fingers were twined in Sirius.

"I love you." Sirius said suddenly, flashing Remus a smile. Remus flushed and looked away.

Lily giggled.

They deserved to be happy.


	35. Run

**Run**

"You are a complete _berk_!" Sirius yelled at Peter as the four boys bolted down a corridor and turned a sharp right. They had been trying to snoop around the dungeons for further research on the Marauder's Map when they had stumbled across what looked like a giant cat crossed with a dragon.

Peter, being as amazingly intelligent as he was, decided to throw a rock at it while no one was looking. Hence their need for a hasty escape.

"I thought it was asleep!" Peter protested.

"Shut your hole and run!" James and Remus snarled in unison.

Peter snapped his jaw shut and worked on keeping up with his lanky friends.


	36. Precious Declaration

**Precious Declaration**

Remus had witnessed a great many strange things in his five years at Hogwarts, but this was the strangest.

Sirius had pinned the other boy to the wall in the fourth floor corridor, breathing hard and shaggy hair in his face. He fixed his wild, nervous eyes on Remus' gold and confused ones. Remus blushed self-consciously.

"I-" Sirius started, pausing as he had to force himself to calm down.

"...Yes?" Remus prompted gently, afraid Sirius was about to loose his mind or something. He could smell Sirius all hot, and nervous, and spicy. His ability to think ceased.

Sirius paused a moment, closed his eyes, then reopened them.

"Oh-what the hell." He said.

Then suddenly he was kissing Remus hard on the mouth. Hard and desperate, all his nerves, tension, and worry dumped into the most intimate act he could think of to express what he was feeling.

Remus was so surprised that a for a moment he didn't know what to do, but as instinct took over and his pulse washed out any thinking he could have done, he made a pleased noise and tangled his fingers into Sirius' hair, pushing their lips together. Hot, wet mouths feeling out and expressing all their awkward teenage problems and confusions.

From down the hallway, James smiled. He had almost had to push Sirius all the way down the hallway to talk to Remus himself. That would have been awkward. It was about damn time.


	37. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Summer vacation always brought such sweet sorrows to a group of four boys standing at platform nine and three-quarters. They would always split this way. Peter was always first, his mother standing diligently on the platform as they pulled in to the station. Then Sirius and James would be picked up by the Potters. Remus was always last, his parents fighting through the muggle traffic in the little beat up car they drove.

This year, as Sirius pulled Remus into a hug, closing their fourth year with the marauder stamp of approval, there was something a little strange in how they lingered a moment longer than needed in each others arms. Neither said a word as they pulled back from the awkwardly elongated embrace, their eyes holding the other's a moment more before Sirius cracked a grin and flung his arm around James.

After they had sauntered off, Remus could still feel his heart fluttering in his chest.


	38. Candy

**Candy**

"You are expected to share."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am entirely too tragic and miserable to be denied a simple pleasure."

Remus looked at Sirius beside him in the hospital wing. He had suffered a particularly bad moon the night before and was recovering. Sirius was sitting beside him, watching him with his keen, worried, gray eyes. In his hands was a small box of chocolates. He looked from Remus to the box.

"Is it a good idea to give them to you. They might make you sick again." Sirius frowned.

"I'll take my chances. They are truffles Sirius Black. Now please end my suffering."

Sirius looked at him a moment longer, doubtful, but gave in. He removed the lid and took out a cocoa covered truffle and offered it to Remus, who nearly took his fingers off with his pointy teeth as he went for it.

"Hey!" Sirius gave him a reproachful look. Remus just smiled.


	39. Don't Cry

**Don't Cry**

Remus looked at the cuts across his face in the little hand mirror. He was too old to cry. He was not going to weep like a girl because his face was ruined for the rest of his natural life. His friends would still love him. The cuts weren't even that bad...

But then he thought about what he was going to tell everyone next term.

And he broke down in the little bed in the French cottage.


	40. Hold my Hand

**Hold my Hand**

Sirius looked at James and Lily, fingers laced as they walked through bustling streets of Hogsmead. He looked at their hands with something like jealousy and then peered at Remus, walking beside him and examining all the little shop fronts. He looked at the gloved hand hanging empty at his side.

Sirius reached out and grabbed that hand purposefully. Remus went to pull away, hissing.

"Sirius-Someone could see!" He snapped worriedly, looking around.

"Are you ashamed?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at the other boy, making Remus blush.

"Well...no..." He muttered.

"Neither am I." Sirius said.

The pair didn't pay attention to any of the odd looks they got from classmates the rest of the afternoon. Walking through the brisk early spring air together was far to nice for them to care.


	41. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

Remus was not going to do it. He was not going to partake in the undeniable stupidity that was sure to unfold if he followed James, Sirius, and Peter on their midnight escapade. He was a prefect and had very important things to do. Things that had nothing to do with being chased through the halls Filtch while trying to keep all of their too big boy bodies under the invisibility cloak.

But he was going to go anyway. Because James was looking at him with that glimmer in his eye that only meant that he had the best plans set in his horrible mind. Sirius was at his elbow begging him His mouth turned in a doggy smile. Remus was, without a doubt in his heart, a Marauder.

Which meant he was along for the ride.


	42. Standing Still

**42. Standing Still**

If there is one thing that Remus Lupin knew, it was that time didn't stand still. He was constantly at the mercy of time. Counting the days until the next time he would be ripped from his consciousness and morphed into a living, breathing monster. He was constantly wrapped in a moving current.

However, when he met Sirius, James, and Peter, he found that just because time didn't stand still didn't mean he had to try and fight it. From that moment forward he moved with the current instead of against it.


	43. Dying

**43. Dying**

When they found out about James' parents, the gravity of what they were living in hit them square in the face. Dying became something real. It scared them. Each of them.

"Sirius..." Remus looked up from his book. He hadn't been reading it, but it was better than fiddling his thumbs as they waited to go downstairs and greet the funeral guests.

"What." Sirius said. His voice was taught. He was angry. He had been angry since they had arrived in Devonshire. He was a ball of angry, horrible emotion. It made Remus nervous.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered after a short silence, putting down his book.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Sirius said shortly. Remus looked away.

"Yes there is. They were your parents too. You loved them. I'm sorry."

Sirius stared at Remus, his eyes burning with conflicted emotions. He stood up, his fists balled, acting as if he might storm out.

"Piss off!" He snapped. "They were James bloody parents Remus, Not mine!"

"But you loved them and they took care of you...It's okay to be upset about it." Remus said softly, not standing to give Sirius the confrontation he wanted. Sirius' eyes were bright with anger now.

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING PLACE!" He shouted. "IT IS NOT MY FUCKING PLACE TO BE UPSET!" He looked like he wanted to hit Remus,\ or something else. Just haul off and deck something. Remus could see it. But this wasn't like a fight with Snape or a bad letter from his parents. Beating someone up wasn't going to make him feel any better.

"Sirius-"

"SHUT UP, REMUS. SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T GET IT!" Sirius snarled. "They-they were all I _had_! This...this was my _home_!" He was shaking like something inside his gangling teenage boy body had snapped. "You-You-what am I going to do Remus?" His voice went suddenly quiet. Strange and small. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Remus had never seen Sirius look like that. Not when his parents had disowned him, nor when he had faced the fact that they were entering a war. The way Sirius' expression broke, plain fear and grief filling his eyes with tears, it destroyed Remus more than turning into a werewolf ever had. He stood and pulled Sirius against him with his long, thin arms and didn't say a word.

Neither of them did,

Neither knew what to say.


	44. Two Roads

**44. Two Roads**

"We are lost." James said, turning the map upside-down.

"The map wouldn't get us lost!" Sirius snatched it from James and stuck his nose in it, reading the various little lines to figure out where they had ended up.

"...You both are complete berks." Remus rolled his eyes, took the map, then flipped the page, pointing to where they were. "Unless you think the Astronomy tower is in the dungeon." he added to their looks of disbelief.

Sirius and James stared at Remus blankly before ignoring him entirely and taking the map back, talking loudly. Remus glared at the backs of their heads the rest of the night.


	45. Family

**45. Family**

"I can't believe Lily is knocked up." Sirius said, sinking onto the sofa with his hands in his hair. Remus took one of the hands curled into the black strands and untangled it, pressing a cup of tea into it instead.

"Keep yanking at your hair and you will go bald." He said coyly before sitting down next to Sirius.

"Shut up. That isn't funny." Sirius smiled anyway. "She's going to have a baby though, Moony...I guess I never saw Prongs as-"

"The fatherly type? Me either." Remus grinned. Sirius laughed loudly, setting his untouched tea on the table.

"Hey Sirius...?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a baby." Remus was staring at his toes, as if the confession was something shameful. Sirius was quiet for a long moment before he replied awkwardly.

"I do too."


	46. Creation

** 46. Creation**

"I HAVE CREATED A MONSTER."

Peter, Remus, and James looked up as Sirius exploded from the portrait hole with such vigor that they all expected to see his robes singed and smoking.

"What exactly does that mean?" Peter asked.

"You didn't-" James said slowly. He apparently had some idea of what Sirius had just done. "You did _not_ do it without me!"

"What did you do and how late am I going to be up tonight fixing it?" Remus said in a rather emotionless voice.

Sirius grinned.

"Well...I certainly didn't hover all the chairs and tables in the Great Hall to the ceiling or anything."

Remus face palmed.


	47. Childhood

** 47. Childhood**

It is rather difficult to be different. People very rarely understand you or want anything to do with you. Remus Lupin had been different since he was four years old. It had bred distrust and nervousness in him. He was careful of everyone, and cautious of everything. It was all a threat.

There were times he wanted to tell James and Sirius everything. Even though they had found out about his 'furry little problem' at the end of first year, he still didn't know how to reach out to them when things were bothering him. Especially in that particular area.

Twelve-year old Remus was crouched behind a large suit of armor in the deserted corridor, his knees to his chin as he tried not to cry. He touched the bandage on his cheek tenderly and winced, the sting sinking all the way into his heart. He hated it. He hated himself.

This was what always went through his head after a full moon.

He pressed his forehead to his knees and wrapped his arms over his head as he started to cry against his will, unable to stop.

Sirius Black looked around the suit of armor. His short dark hair fell into his large boy eyes as he watched Remus. He wasn't very good at the comforting thing. He had very little practice and absolutely no examples to go off of.

However, a particularly miserable sniffle from the little huddle of Remus on the ground tugged at him and he crept forward, kneeling down to look at the other boy.

"...Remus?" He said softly. Remus started, tear filled eyes glowing as they snapped upwards. His face flushed with embarrassment and he rubbed his cheeks with a sleeve in panic.

"No-It's okay!" Sirius said quickly, putting a hand on Remus' knee. "I just...I heard you leave...I was worried."

"M'fine!" Remus said wetly.

"You are crying alone in a corridor." Sirius gave him a hard look.

"I-" Remus looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. You haven't done anything." Sirius said, his hand still on Remus' knobby little knee. He felt so fragile. "I justed wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I made you worry." Remus said, his voice thick.

"S'what friends do you knob." Sirius said gently. "It isn't something to apologize for."

"Why do you want to be friends with me when you know what I am?" Remus said quietly, his glowing eyes shifting to look Sirius in the face. Sirius smiled.

"I'm friends of with you _because_ of what you are. You are Remus. Who likes books and says funny things and wrinkles his nose in potions. What else matters? I know who you are, and I like all of it!" Sirius grinned, one of his teeth was missing, giving him a comical look of confidence.

Remus looked at him, his eyes filled with tears all over again and he started hiccuping, rubbing his eyes with his jumper sleeve.

"What?" Sirius panicked, peering closer. "Don't cry! I wasn't trying too-"

Remus lurched forward and hugged Sirius tightly.

"Thank you!"

Sirius smiled and hugged Remus back.

"You're welcome."


	48. Striped

** 48. Stripes**

"Nice dress robes Peter." James snorted.

"No kidding...you look like a peppermint candy stick." Sirius was trying rather valiantly not to laugh.

Remus withheld all comments as Peter turned in the mirror of their dormitory. The other two were actually very right for once and he was not going to sink to the level of speaking his not-so-nice opinion.

"Stripes are suppose to be slimming." Peter said simply.

Sirius and James lost it and Remus had to leave the room so that he wouldn't also hurt Peter's feelings.


	49. Illusion

**49. Illusion**

Remus stared at Sirius with an eyebrow raised. Sirius clung to the ferry railing with a death grip that couldn't be matched.

At first it had been an adventure. Of course when Sirius heard that muggles used boats to cross lakes and gulfs without any magic he wanted to try it. He and James had arranged it so that they could take a Ferry across the bay and spend a week being tourists for their spring break.

That was about the time that they found out that Sirius and ferries didn't mix. At all.

"I'm going to die. We are going to bloody die-" Sirius croaked in panic, his face pale as the little craft rocked along.

"No we aren't. It will be perfectly fine. It is only two hours Sirius. People don't die on ferries...often." Remus added the last part without thinking. Sirius went an interesting shade of whitish-green.

"Remus, it like a bloody slug under a hovering charm-" Sirius snapped. "This isn't _natural_."

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. Sirius took a shaking hand from the railing and shoved his sweaty black hair from his face.

"If you freak out you're only going to feel worse."

"Shut the fuck up." Sirius said bluntly.

"You aren't going to die." Remus added.

"I said shut up." Sirius said again.

"I'm just trying to help!" Remus put his hands up in defense.

"That not why I-Erk!" Sirius flung himself double over the rail, retching.

Remus stared, his expression going rather blank. "Oh." He dead-panned.

From a corner of the ferry, where one James Potter had been attempting to seduce young ladies on vacation, he caught sight of the predicament and started laughing hysterically, the illusion that he was a presentable young man vanishing.

The rest of the trip was spent with James dissolving into fits of laughter and Remus holding Sirius' hair out of his face because none of them had remembered a hair tie.

It was an interesting trip.


	50. Breaking the Rules

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"You hate me."

"Not at all. Quiet the opposite."

"You are a giant tit."

"Moony, c'mon."

"DON'T YOU EVEN-"

Sirius looked at the fuming Remus Lupin standing beside his hospital bed. A Quidditch accident through a particularly nasty Bludger foul had cost them the Seventh Year match against Slytherin. Though there was rumor there might be a rematch,

None of this concerned Remus. The only rules that had been broken this day where the ones that mattered to him.

"What have I told you! The next time you give me a heart attack Sirius Black-" Remus jabbed a finger into his boyfriend's face. The whole Quidditch team didn't dare say a word or so much as snicker. Remus was so mad his face had gone red.

"Remus-Remus It's just a broken wrist-I'm fine-" Sirius patted the air with his good hand, looking like a dog caught chewing the sofa.

"And a concussion! Merlin! Do you know what I am going to do to you-I am going to-I-" Remus stammered as he tried to think exactly _what_ he would do. He couldn't think of anything horrible enough to express his anger and generally discontent.

The Qudditch team took a step back the louder Remus got. They all agreed simultaneously that they would never do anything to make him angry.

"REMUS COOL THE FUCK DOWN!" Sirius snapped.

"I WILL NOT!" Remus shouted.

Sirius blinked.

Remus glared.

Sirius reached up and grabbed Remus by the tie,

"Wanker-" Remus snarled.

"Poofter-" Sirius growled.

They then proceeded to kiss rather violently.

James hit his face hard enough to worry about breaking his glasses, then herded the gawking team out to give his berkish best mates some privacy.


End file.
